Caution: Pegasus Crossing
by Makenai
Summary: Revised version. Elios explains to Chibiusa how life is in Elysion with the two wild shrine maidens.


Caution: Pegasus Crossing  
By Erin Lyons (It Lives On The Butter)  
Genre: Comedy  
Rated PG-13 for mild language and sexual references  
  
Mandatory Disclaimer: Erin does not own Sailormoon. Erin does not own Sailormoon. Just keep repeating that to yourself and you'll get it.. By the way, Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailormoon, along with the happy folk at Toei and Kodansha!  
  
Warning: If this story is confusing, I'm sorry about that. I know it doesn't fit in with the original storyline. It was supposed to fit into a story I was writing, but I revised the other story into something -completely- different. Therefore, C:PC doesn't tie in with it any longer. Just try and go along with it. Hopefully it's not too confusing.  
  
------  
  
A sudden flutter of pigeon's wings and a single, thin feather fell to earth below, the slender digits of a young woman reaching out for the once airborne object and taking hold of it, studying it carefully with ruby oculars.  
  
"Where did this come from?" she inquired to either herself or the young, silver-haired man beside her.  
  
"Up there, I think." Orange orbs shot for the dim cerulean ceiling that blanketed Tokyo that glorious afternoon. He wasn't very curious as to where it fell from since he was in the middle of talking to the young lady before he was so rudely interrupted.  
  
"Anyway, as I was saying, my father didn't really have any problems with alcohol or anything along that line, I think it was just a mental illness," he tried to continue. She still wasn't paying attention.  
  
"Chibiusa, it's just a feather," he huffed in an impatient tone.  
  
"Elios," she replied quietly. "You've mentioned shrine maidens living with you in Elysion before. What are they like?"  
  
"Are you sure you want to know?" He was a little surprised she would ask, or even remember, such a thing. It was almost as if she was jealous, even though she had no reason to be.  
  
"Sure, why not? You've told me a lot about your past in Silver Millennium, but I want to know how life is in Elysion at this point in time." She finally ignored the pigeon's feather, instead gently placing it upon the surface of the clear lake before them.  
  
"Well, if you insist." He bowed his head in thought, peering over at the gray item floating ever-so-slowly across the water.  
  
"Like you, they too are sailor senshi. Sailors Lethe and Mnemosyne, to be exact. They don't use their powers much, and their jobs are normally to greet what few guests we get and to keep the shrine clean. They hardly ever do what they're told, however." He then shut his eyes for a moment in silence. "They also like to.. How do I say it.. Mess with my mind."  
  
"Really? Do tell." She laid in the emerald blades of grass upon her stomach, following his words closely as she put her chin upon her hands.  
  
"If you wish. I'm not quite sure where to start, though."  
  
------  
  
The echoing noise of onyx hooves against the tightly packed earth was the only sound within the calm forests of Elysion, followed by the odd sound of a creature lapping up liquid.   
  
They had taken this trail many times before, quite a scenic route, indeed. It also served as an excellent place to get away from all the day's troubles and to simply unwind.  
  
Elios sat upon his noble, winged steed's bare back, admiring the magnificent creature as it drank from the pool in the center of one of the land's most luscious forests.  
  
Something was unusual about this specific trip, however. It was that feeling that everyone got. The feeling that you were being watched. Sure enough, he was probably right, knowing how strange and unpredictable his life turned out to be.  
  
Two more sets of hooves. He would know, he was an experienced horseman.  
  
"Hello?" Of course he didn't receive an answer. It was awfully stupid of him to say anything in the first place. If anyone was sneaking up on him, the last thing to do was to say something. That just told the 'predator' that he was nervous and easy to frighten.  
  
Giggles were his response instead.  
  
Profanities were the first thing to come to his mind, but he dared not shout them aloud. He usually wasn't the type of person to do such a thing. He grumbled to himself instead and yanked Pegasus' reins, the stallion whuffing in disapproval.  
  
"C'mon, boy. We better head back to the shrine." He pulled one side of the plaited rope, the beast obediently turning in that direction a half circle. However, there was one obstacle..  
  
"Good afternoon, young priest," the voices of two females chimed simultaneously. They, too, were out for a ride. Or maybe they were just looking for him.  
  
"Lethe, Mnemo, shouldn't you be doing your chores? That's what you're here for." Obviously he wasn't too happy about their presence.  
  
"Oh, no, Priest Elios. We wanted to be with you instead, honey." A smirk folded over Lethe's lips.  
  
"Will you please lay off the pet names for one day?" he pleaded, slowly rubbing his temples and shutting his eyes.  
  
"Anything for you, darling. So, sugar, what have you been up to?" Mnemosyne gave him a sly grin, a glint of pure evil shining within the corners of her dark eyes.  
  
"Trying to get away from you two. So, if you don't mind, would you go back to the shrine?" he snorted, trying to find a suitable opening so he could get through.  
  
"Touchy, touchy!" Lethe still looked like she wanted to do something horribly wrong to him, urging her bay steed forward another step.  
  
Mnemosyne soon spoke up yet again. "We heard your birthday is coming up soon. So, how old are you going to be? Ten? Eleven?"  
  
"Fifteen," he growled, backing Pegasus up a step to keep away from the strange young woman. It almost looked as if the two equines were dancing with one another.  
  
Mnemosyne, too, followed her sister's actions and approached him slowly. "Really, Elios. You shouldn't be alone on your birthday."  
  
Lethe nodded in agreement. "You've never had a real girlfriend, anyway. You're shy around girls."  
  
Elios blinked, perking up slightly. "What makes you think that?"  
  
Mnemosyne placed a finger upon her chin. "Well, first of all, it's obvious, seeing as how you constantly avoid us and all.. And second, we read your diary."  
  
"By the way, what's that whole thing about you wanting us to shove sticks up our asses?" Lethe added.  
  
Mnemosyne leaned over slightly in her sister's direction. "I always knew he was a porno freak. I guess it's just a 'guy going through puberty' thing."  
  
"What!?" he shouted. "How did you get a hold of my diary? And for Christ's sake, I wouldn't even think of looking at such filth! I'm a priest!"  
  
Lethe lifted a single, pink brow. "Then why do you want us to shove sticks up our asses?"  
  
He shook his head vigorously. "Because I hate you both, and I'm not afraid to admit it."  
  
------  
  
Chibiusa stared in disbelief at him. "Wait.. You look at pictures of naked women for pleasure?"  
  
Elios quickly shot a glare in her direction. "No! I thought I said that I didn't!"  
  
She withdrew herself somewhat, snickering quietly. "Sorry, I was only kidding!"  
  
"Anyway," he snapped. "Moving along.."  
  
------  
  
"Come now, young priest. You don't mean that," Mnemosyne insisted.  
  
"Really, I mean, you never seemed to have a problem with us before," Lethe chimed in.  
  
"Because it's rude to tell people you hate them! But since I've had enough of both of you, I certainly don't care how inconsiderate I happen to act!" He once again backed Pegasus up a few steps, the two senshi moving right along with him.  
  
The two turned to each other, even larger grins curling across their thing, ruby lips. Their plan was obvious when they moved their horses on either side of him.  
  
Before he could react and take off galloping from the rather large opening in front of him, he found that his arms were being restrained by the duo. He swiftly peered over his shoulder, only to find that he had almost backed into the lake.  
  
"Well, I suppose we've been rude, too," Mnemosyne sighed, giving him the best look of concern she possibly could.  
  
"Why, yes, Mnemo! We haven't given him his birthday present yet!" Lethe squealed with delight.  
  
Lifting their heads up, they both gave loud, screaming cackles, gripping his arms a little tighter.  
  
"Happy.." Mnemosyne began.  
  
".. Birthday!" Lethe finished the phrase, both of them giving him a forceful toss into the small body of water and riding off like nothing had happened.  
  
Elios simply sat there, gazing up at the creature he had ridden in on, his vision somewhat blocked by his soaked, white forelock.  
  
------  
  
"Hm, and I thought my life was bad." Chibiusa placed a finger on her chin, glancing thoughtfully up to the sky.  
  
"Well, it gets worse," Elios added. "There are a lot of other things they've done to me.. Like putting snakes in the bathtub, spray-painting Pegasus black, tye-dying my suit. I could go on forever. But one thing probably scarred me the most."  
  
"What's that?" Chibiusa soon came out of her thoughtful state and into a curious one.  
  
"Well, it was not too long after the story I just told you.."  
  
------  
  
Elios flopped down onto his bed, face-first into one of the squishy feather pillows. It had been a long day of tending to the animals in the stables, praying, and avoiding the two wild women that lived with him.  
  
He always wondered how his father was able to put up with them. He never remembered them acting the way they did now back when he was a child. Maybe they were too afraid to get on his nerves, since he was a rather fearsome man.  
  
Elios strained to sit up, tossing the pillow he had been laying on across the room, just barely missing an old portrait of him and his family.  
  
"What the.." he whispered, quickly standing and wandering over to the dresser where the picture sat. "I haven't seen this thing for years. I guess I don't pay very good attention."  
  
He just stared at the photo for a few minutes. His father, with his hunter green locks and such a serious face. His mother, wheat hair bundled into a pile of odango atop her head. His sister, whose bright orange hair stood straight out from the sides of her face.  
  
Then there was himself.  
  
He never quite understood how he had gotten white hair out of parents with green and dirty blonde hair. Or how his eyes were gold whereas everyone else's were either black, blue, or gray. It wasn't really a bad thing, though. Everyone in his family had their own unique traits, whether physically or emotionally. It was a shame he was the only one still living.  
  
------  
  
Chibiusa huffed impatiently. "Just get on with the story! We can talk about your family later!"  
  
"Fine!" he shouted in an angry tone. He then cleared his throat. "As I was going to say.."  
  
------  
  
After examining it for quite some time, he placed it back onto the dresser and sat on the large, red chair before the dark fireplace. He didn't feel like lighting a fire tonight, so he just stared at the ebony pieces of burnt lumber and pictures of him and the shrine maidens he had tossed into the fire but a few days ago. They still hadn't  
burned all the way, and he had no idea why. They should have been gone within seconds.  
  
As he sat and stared in silence, familiar giggles rang from the kitchen.  
  
"Catch!" one voice shouted, the other screeching and diving to reach the airborne cherry pie. Instead, it fell crust-first onto the white marble floor, along with with the butter, a few eggs, and some leftovers from a few nights before.  
  
"Damn! Learn to aim, Lethe!" Mnemosyne stood, brushing some flour and egg white off of her thin, pink skirt.  
  
"Sorry, Mnemo." Lethe bowed her head in shame, turning back to the open refrigerator and sticking her head into it, feeling around for anything else they might be able to play catch with.  
  
"I'm bored with this game, Lethe. What else can we do besides this and terrorize the horses?" Mnemosyne folded her arms across her chest, glancing up at the expensive chandelier coated in apple sauce.  
  
"Well, we could terrorize Elios. That's always fun, right?" Lethe snatched a piece of ham and popped it into her mouth, chewing as she talked.  
  
"Of course! It's our favorite pastime, silly. Hell, it should become a national sport!" Mnemosyne tossed a curled fist into the air.  
  
"Damn straight!" Lethe followed her sister's action, using her other hand to nibble on a chicken leg. "So, what should we do to him, today?"  
  
"Well, let's see.. We've already trashed the kitchen and put cherry bombs in Pegasus' hay. I say we try to get into his pants!"  
  
"Oh, but Mnemo," Lethe whined. "We do that at least two times a week! How many times have we done that this week? Three? Four?"  
  
"Only once!" Mnemosyne held up a single, slender digit, placing her free hand on her hip.  
  
"Well, we already know he's going to say no and something like, 'Oh, but I'm not that kind of person!'" Lethe tossed the chicken leg at the chandelier, breaking a few of the tiny lightbulbs on it, then beaming with pride.  
  
"Yes, but you got to admit, it is fun to see him get angry," Mnemosyne chuckled. "So let's go get 'im!"  
  
------  
  
Chibiusa just stared, astonished. "They would actually do such a thing to you?"  
  
"No, but they try. They try very hard, but they've never actually done it before." Elios pulled a blade of grass from the ground and studied it as he continued his story.  
  
------  
  
He was still staring at his imaginary fire. He was easily on the brink of insanity by now. About a thousand years and waking up every morning to find those two doing something just to piss him off, mostly along the lines of destroying the shrine and scaring his multiple horses. He couldn't let it get to him, though.  
  
But suddenly, a feeling a paranoia rushed through his bloodstream. His head snapped to one side, then the other, until he finally resorted to turning all the way around and sort of 'standing' on his chair with his knees, peering over the top of it with swiftly moving eyes.  
  
Nobody was there.  
  
Was he sure, though? He could have sworn he heard something. Maybe it was already too late for him. Maybe he was heading off to the loony bin any second now.  
  
But then those damn giggles resounded through the hall just outside his door.  
  
He screeched like a little girl, diving for his bed and tossing the white covers over his whole body, hoping they wouldn't come into the room.  
  
What the hell was wrong with him? Was he afraid of two horny, crazy young women?  
  
Damn right he was. Scared out of his mind.  
  
His wishes certainly weren't granted, however, seeing as how just a few seconds after that thought popped into his head he could hear the long, droning creak of the doors opening.  
  
"Nobody's here," Lethe blinked, glancing quizzically around the large bedroom.  
  
"Shut up, Lethe. He's probably hiding." Mnemosyne, like always, was right. Why did she have to be smart? Why couldn't she have the mind of her sister?   
  
Together, those two were the perfect duo for torturing a man. Lethe, although childish and rather thick-headed, knew a little too much about 'human nature'. Mnemosyne, however, was the one who always came up with those genius plans to really get to poor, poor Elios.  
  
Maybe he hadn't picked the best hiding spot, since before he knew it, he heard Mnemosyne's high-pitched voice screeching, "Got ya!" and Lethe clapping and giggling like she had just gotten a new diamond ring.  
  
He released a long, glass-breaking scream, but the two solved the problem easily with a handy dandy piece of duct tape.  
  
"Shut yer hole, asswipe!" Mnemosyne snapped, holding her hand to the side as if she was preparing to slap him.  
  
He winced, but opened one eye when he found himself not in pain. Of course, his fear was just as bad.   
  
Trying to get out of the situation, he gave them both the 'puppy dog eyes', making low squeaking noises to the best of his ability.  
  
"Aw, how cute!" Lethe giggled, patting him on the head like he really was a puppy.  
  
Mnemosyne snarled, now giving him a good smack across the face. "Stop that! Now, listen up and listen good!" She shouted, grabbing the collar of his shirt and lifting him up. "You're going to give me and my sister here a night we're never going to forget, or else you're going to suffer the consequences." She held up a small, black object, which, with the push of a button, became a small dagger.  
  
He made many muffled screeches, writhing around and trying his best to get away from the two. When he found that there was no escape, he simply shook his head several times.  
  
"No?" Lethe interpreted.  
  
"Well then, say your prayers, priest!" Mnemosyne lifted the switchblade over her head, nearly plunging it straight into his heart.. But something stopped her. Either some strange force beyond her control was doing this, or she just didn't have the guts. Instead, she tossed the blade out the large, stained-glass window to her left, shattering it into a million pieces.  
  
"Mnemo?" A look of concern was on Lethe's face. She slowly approached her wide-eyed twin.  
  
"You're lucky, priest!" Mnemosyne screamed, ripping the piece of tape from his mouth and throwing him off the bed. "Get the hell out of here before I change my mind!"  
  
He backed up toward the door, keeping a close eye on the women as he proceeded to make his exit.  
  
"Move!" Mnemosyne screamed, lifting a nearby lamp up, threatening to toss it.  
  
Elios followed her orders and swiftly made his way out of the room. The breaking of glass was soon heard, along with those damn giggles, again.  
  
------  
  
Chibiusa was amazed that such a thing would actually happen to him. "Oh my God.. Now I know I was wrong. My life is way better than yours!"  
  
"Yeah, way," Elios grumbled in response.  
  
"I'm sorry, I never knew." She took his arm and set her head on his shoulder. "Atleast you won't have to deal with them again, right?"  
  
"Well, I hope not." He grasped her shoulder with his free hand.  
  
"But wait," Chibiusa lifted her head and looked him right in the eyes. "How do I know you're not lying?"  
  
"What, you don't trust me?" He tilted his head slightly, a little surprised that she didn't believe him. He then smiled, taking her hand and stroking it gently. "Why would I lie to you, snookums?"  
  
"Snookums?" she giggled. "Alright, 'honey', I guess I believe you."  
  
She stood, reaching a hand out to him. "Well, let's go home. It's getting late."  
  
He nodded, taking her hand and standing, as well.  
  
As they walked off arm in arm, though, he couldn't help but glance  
over his shoulder, just to see if anyone was there.  
  
A rustling in the bushes was heard.  
  
"I think he spotted us!"  
  
"Just stay low to the ground and we'll be fine.."  
  
Those damn giggles were the only sound within the now deserted park.  
  
------  
  
I hope you enjoyed it! I don't think I'll continue this particular story, but if you just love Chibiusa/Elios romances, I have a story which I'm working on right now.  
  
Anyway, please review and send all questions and comments to hootgirlm@msn.com.  
  
Thank you, and good day! *Closes book and walks off as the lights dim.*  



End file.
